Stars, S'mores, and Amore
by Synchronicity83
Summary: Nikola and Helen camping in the wilderness alone under the stars and might I add s'mores...


**Hello everyone...this is just a really short story on the subject of camping. It features Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla on a camping trip in the wilderness all alone under the stars. Did I mention S'mores?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own these Sanctuary characters. They are the creation of their respective creators. **

**"Stars, S'mores, and Amore"**

The night sky overhead was pitch black and as beautiful as a shiny piece of ebony stone. The stars shone brightly and effervescent above their heads like billions of sparking diamonds that decorated the velvet background. The trees swayed in the wind to the sound of the roaring fire of their camp. The flames flickered giving off a warm, golden-orange hue that caressed their skin and shielded them from the chilling cold. They were cuddled close together in a blue sleeping bag looking up at the stars as they took in the sounds of the night around them. Trees swaying, a grey owl hooting in a nearby tree, the roar of the dancing flames, and the song of thousands of crickets. Helen Magnus pulled Nikola closer as she shivered from the chill of the blowing wind. Nikola planted a kiss on her neck and worked his way to the side of her delicate cheek as he embraced her with his long, slender, arms. Helen was so happy in this moment and now they were together. It was just the two of them under the star-filled night sky.

"I am glad we decided to go camping. I think I needed some time to rest after everything that has happened." Helen said as she looked at Nikola lovingly as she ran her slender fingers down his cheek to rest upon his soft lips.

"Rest, my dear? Who said we were going to rest? Nikola smirked as he climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately as he smoothed her dark, raven, hair back from her beautiful, angular, face. As they lost themselves in each other a shooting star trailed brightly across the dark night sky. Helen watched as it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She raked her fingers through his thick, dark, hair and pulled him closer down to her as she breathed in his sweet smell. She already had her wish. She did not have to wish upon a shooting star. It was right in front of her, well, on top of her. She glanced into his blue -grey eyes and saw warmth and love behind them. She shifted her weight and was now laying atop Nikola as she felt his warmth and the strong, rapid, beating of his heart against her body. Chills raced up and down her spine as she slowly unbuttoned his dark grey shirt collar. Nikola's eyebrows arched as he responded to her touch. His right hand trailed up her leg as he took in the smoothness of her skin. Helen placed delicate kisses across his chest as he lowly moaned underneath her. His arms moved to her back as he brought her closer for a kiss. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss became more urgent. Their lips pressed harder and harder as they moaned in ecstasy. They pulled away slowly as they both tried to catch their breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to take a break and try some s'mores." Helen smiled at him with a flushed face.

"Take a break from you? Never, Helen. Although I am mortal now and I guess that would mean I need a break. For a little while..." Nikola smiled as he took Helen's hand to help her up. They walked over to the crackling fire and sat on a dark wood bench close together. Helen took out the supplies from the camping bag; a bag of marshmallows, a chocolate candy bar, and graham crackers, and two sticks to melt the s'mores on. They each made a s'more and held it over the fire as the sparks crackled and danced. They held each other close as they watched the fire and felt its warmth on their skin that was now bathed in a golden glow. Helen pulled her s'more out of the fire and let it cool for a second as she watched the heat rise from the layers of gooey, melted, marshmallow, chocolate, and graham cracker. A drip of melted chocolate fell on one of Helen's slim fingers. She brought it to her lips and gently licked it off as she glanced at Nikola. Nikola smirked and brought his s'more to her lips and said," Care for a bite?"

Helen closed her lips down on the s'more and took a seductive bite from it as she pulled him in for a kiss. Nikola licked the sticky, sweet, chocolate from her lips as he caressed the side of her face.

"Now it's your turn, Nikola." Helen said with a mischievous smile on her face. Nikola leaned in and slowly took a bite as he licked his lips sensuously and gazed at her with a wink. Helen pulled him toward her as she ran her hands through his hair and licked the chocolate that had dripped upon his soft lips and chin.

"Are you well rested, my dear?" Nikola asked her as he swept her up off the wooden bench and into his arms.


End file.
